Playing with fire
by AnimaCruciata
Summary: What lengths will Katherine go to, to make sure that her dull-as-dishwater doppelganger Elena Gilbert is left with nothing?


There was a time where Katherine had managed to convince herself that she didn't need anybody, that if she let anyone in she'd end up alone anyway so there just wasn't any point. Sure she'd had a great time with the Salvatores, but they were nothing more than a couple of playthings for her, people she'd used to protect her secret.

Since escaping Mystic Falls back in 1864 she'd had a few hook ups, just some strays along the way to satisfy her sexual hunger, but what mattered to her the most was satisfying her bloodlust, and so nothing more had came out of these one night stands. More so because she wouldn't allow it.

Katherine had always payed great attention when it came to covering her tracks, she'd never leave more than one or two bodies laying around to be found. Mostly it was because she didn't want to risk Klaus finding her, but she knew Damon had also been searching for her, pining over her since she left him to believe she was trapped in the tomb. Every few years or so she'd check in on the brothers without them knowing, popping up and disappearing just as quick, but her latest favorite was posing as none other than a miss Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger.

How they hadn't realized it was her was a mystery, considering any decent vampire would be able to define the scent between one of their own kind and a human without a problem, but perhaps it was because they were both blinded by their love or attraction to Elena to pay any attention.

"Damon.." She frowned, smoothing down her unusually straight chocolate locks as he appeared in the lounge. If there's one thing she'd noticed, it was that Elena hadn't taken a liking to Damon, not in the slightest. She'd seen him as a self-loving, arrogant ass and the thought humored Katherine enough for her to want to play on it. "Shouldn't you be out slaughtering the town?" Sure, it wasn't something Elena would say, but maybe she wanted to be found out this time. After all, Stefan was besotted with Elena, but she knew Damon secretly still held a torch for her.

She stepped closer, closing the gap between them and traced her fingertips over his jawline, laughing inwardly as his breath caught. "What's wrong, Damon?" Katherine cocked her head to one side and shuffled uncomfortably. She was so damn used to wearing heels that the Converse sneakers she'd swiped from Elena's closet were becoming a pain in the ass to get used to.

"Elena" His voice was full of confusion, distracting her from her discomfort.

Katherine chewed her lower lip. "Shh, shhh..." She soothed, pressing a finger to his lips. The brothers had become somewhat close lately, and she was not at all happy with that. Something had to be done.

Stretching up so the heels of her feet left the ground, an action that wouldn't be necessary if she had her usual high heeled boots on, she slowly pressed her lips to his as she moved her finger away. She could feel him hesitating at first, but within a matter of moments his hands were on her waist, pinning her on the spot as his tongue pushed into her mouth and explored hungrily.

"Elena...?" Stefan's voice filled the room, and as Katherine turned to him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand for extra effect, she had a smug grin on her face seeing that sad pathetic puppy dog look he gave. "Stefan, I uhh.." It was hard for her to act awkward, especially since she was getting a lot of satisfaction out of this. "It's not what it looks like." Shoving her hands into her back pockets she took a step toward him, in turn he took a step back. Damon was giving him an apologetic look, yet she questioned whether it was genuine or not, after all, he did just kiss his brothers girl, or at least that's what he thought.

"Stefan please.." She sighed taking another step. He shook his head and pursed his lips together, running out the door so fast that it sent a gust of wind through the lounge. Damon stepped away from her, leaving through the same exit at the same speed, presumably to catch up with his brother. Well this wasn't going to end well.  
Katherine rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet, finally allowing her laughter to erupt throughout the Salvatore Boarding House as she mumbled to herself. "Mission accomplished."


End file.
